


Lose Yourself

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tom Hiddleston distracts you from your worries, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: You had a hard day at work, but Tom is there when you get home to provide a little TLC.





	Lose Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justthehiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/gifts).

> This is a gift for the ever lovely justthehiddles! It's just a short little ficlet about Tom taking care of you when you're feeling low.

The rage-filled scream that echoed throughout your apartment should have fallen on deaf ears. You slammed your bag down on the entryway table, pulling off your coat and tossing it on top with hands shaking from fury. You were reveling in your temper, throwing a proper tantrum as you stomped your way through the hallway into the living room.

Where you found your long-term boyfriend, Tom, watching you with wide eyes from where he was sprawled comfortably on the couch.

“Everything alright, darling?” he asked, his pleasant low voice automatically soothing over your frayed nerves. He uncrossed his long legs to stand up and close the distance between you, catching your hands in his to caress the backs of them soothingly.

You let your head fall forward onto his chest with a huff, extracting your hands so that you could wrap your arms around his slender waist. You breathed him in slowly, closing your eyes as you did your best to leech every bit of calming and concerned energy he radiated. “People at work were the worst. Then I had to fight traffic from hell, so getting home took an hour longer than it should have, my stomach hurts, and I just want to curl up on the couch or in bed and not be a person for a little bit.”

His large hands rubbed soothing circles over your back, working out some of the tension that you had been carrying with you all day. He dropped his head to leave a soft kiss on the top of your head. “That can be arranged. Situate yourself as you wish, and I will be but a moment.” He pulled you from him gently, pressing his lips to your forehead briefly before patting you on your bottom with a wink and a heart-stopping grin, urging you to action.

Groaning at having to do anything for yourself - it’d been a _day_ and why wasn’t teleportation real yet? - you trudged back to your bedroom, kicking off your shoes as you went. You quickly took off your clothes from work, casting them onto the floor near the hamper, before pulling on your comfiest pajamas and crawling into bed beneath the covers.

Tom came in soon after, a wooden tray balanced in his hands. He sat it down in front of you, presenting you with all of your favorite treats, before taking his place on his side of the bed beside you. He situated himself so that his legs stretched out on either side of you, tugging you backward with an arm around your waist to pull your back against his chest. His hand remained on your stomach, caressing you through the shirt idly as he nuzzled his nose against the shell of your ear.

“Now, indulge yourself, darling, while I distract you.”

You settled back into his broad chest and reached for a few squares of your favorite chocolate, munching on them and closing your eyes as you listened to his beautiful voice wash over you.

“I am so terribly sorry that the worries of the day grated on you, darling. You are exquisite,” he moved your hair aside from your neck with his free hand to let his lips ghost across the nape of your neck. “You are beautiful, caring, and considerate. I love you so dearly, and it is a shame that others would take such a sensitive soul for granted.” 

He shifted to lean you forward off of him, drawing his hands over your arms to latch onto your shoulders, working the tension away from your muscles with practiced efficacy. It felt heavenly, and your head rolled forward on your neck to give him better access. The knots you had acquired throughout the day slowly melted away beneath his practiced fingers, drawing a quiet sigh from your lips. “Thanks, Tom.”

“You are mine to care for, to love and appreciate. I would be remiss if I didn’t treat the one I love with all the tenderness she deserved when she needed it most. So, relax,” he let one hand drift around your shoulders to pull you back against him. “And lose yourself in my touch.”

Your head lolled back against his shoulder. He dragged his lips over your jawline in warm, open-mouthed kisses as his hand skimmed over your breasts and stomach, kneading the soft flesh he encountered once he slipped it beneath your shirt tenderly. You angled your chin to capture his lips with yours in a languid kiss, sighing into him as your hand raised up and behind your head to tangle in his auburn curls. 

Tongues tangling deliciously, the hand that had been resting at your side teased over your hip before slipping beneath the waistband of both your pajama bottoms and your underwear, seeking out the heat that pulsed wetly between your legs.

“Tom…” you breathed, panting, opening your eyes to look at him.

His piercing blue eyes shown with warmth and love, darkened slightly by lust when he dipped his fingertip into the slick that soaked your underwear. “It’s alright, love. Relax.”

Your hips canted against his hand when he cupped your sex with his deft-fingers, spreading you to his touch so that he could dip one finger into your opening. Your stomach clenched beneath his grasp, and you felt his lips smirk against your cheek as he added the pressure of his thumb rolling in steady, small circles over your clit.

“So beautiful, so ready for me,” he purred, voice hoarse with desire that you felt pressed against your backside. He ground his hips against you slowly, but you couldn’t focus too long on that, as he slid another finger inside of you and curled them, finding your innermost spot that brought about an entirely new wave of molten pleasure to spread through your limbs.

Your soft moans filled with room, growing louder and breathier as he teased you closer and closer into ecstasy. The hand splayed across your stomach moved up and under your shirt, capturing your hardened nipple in between his fingers and rolling it just like you liked. You arched your back into his hand, seeking more friction, more pleasure, more of him.

With the graze of his teeth against your rapid pulse point on your neck, you tumbled willingly into your orgasm, crying out your bliss as your muscles clenched around him, milking his fingers as they pumped inside of you.

“That’s it, darling. Yes,” he moaned into your ear, bringing you back to him with slow strokes of his fingers and the gentle suckle of his lips on your clenched jaw.

Bonelessly, you leaned back into him, all worries and cares having been sent away by his expert touch on your body. Kicking the tray of treats carefully to the end of the bed, you rolled just enough in his embrace to snake your arms around him, pressing your cheek over his racing heartbeat.

“I love you, darling,” he cooed, moving his hand from between your legs to rest on your backside inside of your clothing while the other reached up to brush an errant piece of hair from your face behind your ear. “And you can always come to me to lose the troubles of your day.”


End file.
